


"PEQUEÑO ERES..... MÍO" [Severus/Harry]

by Ramc95



Series: A LA FUERZA PERO..... MÍO [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Severus Snape, Alpha/Omega, Omega Harry Potter, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramc95/pseuds/Ramc95
Summary: Este fic tiene alto contenido +18Aqui estaran parejas de distintos animes, yaoi, ovas y mangasBueno espero que sea de su agrado estos distintos cortosMundo Alterno. Universo Omegaverse
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: A LA FUERZA PERO..... MÍO [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862473
Kudos: 18





	"PEQUEÑO ERES..... MÍO" [Severus/Harry]

[Amor Yaoi](https://www.amor-yaoi.com/viewstory.php?sid=196548&textsize=0&chapter=7)

[Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12561186/7/A-LA-FUERZA-PERO-M%C3%8DO)

[Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/924533241-a-la-fuerza-pero-m%C3%ADo-peque%C3%B1o-eres-m%C3%ADo-severus)

**Título** : A LA FUERZA PERO..... MÍO

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

 **User** : @Ramc95

 **Pareja** : Severus/Harry

 **Anime/Saga/Book** : Harry Potter

 **Generos** : Drama, Misterio, AU

 **Advertencias** : Tortura, Mpreg, Violencia, Lenguaje Vulgar, Sadomasoquismo, Violacion, Lemon

 **Clasificación** : Fiction Rated MA (18+)

 **Resúmen** : Los omegas no tienen derechos, segun las leyes de los altos mandos los omegas solo sirven para abrir las piernas y parir, en un mundo regido por alfas

Por eso algunos ocultan su naturaleza o falsifican su genero pero quieran o no hay algo con lo que no pueden luchar y es que entran en celo quieran o no

Este fic tiene alto homosexual

Aqui estaran parejas de distintos animes, yaoi, ovas y mangas   
Bueno espero que sea de su agrado estos distintos cortos

Mundo Alterno. Universo Omegaverse

  
**"PEQUEÑO ERES.....MÍO"**

Profesor Snape yo quiero *sonrojado* confesarle algo. ─ dijo el menor entrando estrepitosamente a la habitación del Porcionista. 

Al principio se asombró por la manera en el que el menor interrumpió en sus aposentos, pero al verlo tan vulnerable con las mejillas encendidas en un tierno carmín sus mejillas, sus ojos llorosos. ─

Qué desea señor Potter *rostro indiferente* le sug..... Fue interrumpido cuando percibió un embriagante olor a menta, realmente fresco abrió los ojos grandemente cuando el menor se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó.

Yo lo amo profesor y quiero que me haga suyo. ─ Ahí comprendió que el menor estaba en celo. Se intentaba controlar ya que su instinto Alfa quería salir, no lo resistió más y lo tomó de la cintura apretándolo fuertemente, con su mano libre lo atrajo de la nuca y lo besó fogosamente, desgastó esos labios que luchaban por seguir su ritmo.

Lo depositó en la cama y lo beso nuevamente.

Se separó para admirar al bello joven que se apreciaba con los ojos llorosos y las mejillas encendidas de un adorable tono carmín además de esos apetitosos labios entreabiertos, no se resistió tan adorable panorama y lo volvió a besar, delineo lentamente sus dedos por su cuello con delicadeza llegó a la camisa y desabrocho lentamente botón por botón seguido del broche del pantalón, bajo la bragueta del mismo lo deslizó por las tersas piernas hasta despojarlo del mismo.

Apretó la entrepierna del menor consiguiendo un gemido de agudo de parte del mismo. 

Aprecio la bella obra de arte que tenía entre sus brazos y sonrió *precioso* nunca creyó que este día llegaría y que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos pero allí estaba con el menor que se apoderaba de sus sueños.

Lo desnudo lentamente ganándose quejas del menor que lo hicieron sonreír, delineaba con paciencia el cuerpo del menor, besos los pezones para luego mordisquear los y lamerlos consiguiendo que el Omega se retorciera de placer.

Trazó un camino con sus dedos en dirección de la entrada del menor que lubricaba gracias al celo, el Omega abrió las piernas dando más acceso al mayor que introdujo dos dedos en la rosada entrada los metía y sacaba a la vez que se amamantaba de él, cuando los pezones ya estaban hinchados de tanta succión puso atención al pene del menor el cual lamió una y otra vez.

El masaje de la entrada y la parte de adelante tenía al Omega en un mar de gemidos, gemidos que se intensificaron cuando estaba por llegar al orgasmo que hizo saber al que sería su Alfa.

Casi toco el cielo al llegar al ansiado Orgasmo pero retomo su dicha porque en ningún momento habían cesado los dedos de darle placer en su parte baja observo con los ojos vidriosos del placer a su Alfa mientras sonreía dándole placer.

El Alfa retiro lentamente los dedos empapados del lubricante natural del Omega para desnudarse dando una vista espectacular al omega de su pene orgullosamente erguido eso hizo que el Omega lubricara mas el gusto y abrió las piernas para darle acceso al Alfa.

El Alfa no desaprovecho la oportunidad y se coló entre las piernas del Omega para perfilar su grande pene en la necesitada entrada.

De un solo embiste entró en el Omega que del dolor había mordido su hombro, beso su frente quedándose quieto hasta que el Omega se acostumbre a su pene, limpio comprensivo las lágrimas que brotaban de las bellas esmeraldas verdes, lo consoló durante unos minutos, cuando el Omega se halló algo acostumbrado empezó el embiste hasta que se torno rápido y salvaje. 

Ah.. Si, si . ─ eran los gemidos del Omega que disfrutaba de los embistes de su Alfa que le daba todo lo que su Omega le pedía.

Severus se cansó de esa posición y salió del Omega consiguiendo un lloriqueo por parte de este, Calma . ─ le dijo autoritario, se acomodo mejor en la cama e invitó al Omega a que se sentara encima de él y este gustoso se sentó y se enterró el pene de su Alfa gimiendo de gusto cuando tocó su punto dulce, empezó a subir y bajar pero el Alfa lo detuvo, pero el Omega quería sentir su placer e intento cabalgar nuevamente pero una palmada en su trasero y una autoritaria lo hizo lloriquear de placer y dolor.

Estate quieto, aquí mando yo. ─ palmeó el trasero del Omega que gemía con cada palmada, se dio cuenta de que este trato le gustaba al Omega.

Con que Masoquista eh. ─ palmeo una, dos, tres, cinco, diez, veces y el Omega ya se había venido nuevamente.

Buen chico. ─ besó su cuello lamiendo y chupando, tomo fuertemente las nalgas del menor *No te muevas le habló con su voz Alfa* empezó a embestir salvajemente mientras el Omega gemía de placer, al poco rato el Omega nuevamente se corrió por tercera vez mientras que el Alfa con unos diez embistes más y se corrió, al estar anudando al Omega lo atrajo hacia sí y mordió en la base del cuello, logrando que el Omega gimiera y llegase nuevamente al que sería el último orgasmo.

Severus se recostó en la cama cuidando de no moverse mucho para no lastimar al Omega, cogió la sabana más cercana que había y se arropó asegurándose de cobijar bien a su Omega que en estos momentos yacía dormido en su pecho.

Sabía que se avecinaban muchas dificultades pues su Omega era el elegido para derrotar al que no debe de ser normado pero el se encargaría de protegerlo así se le vaya la vida en ello. 

  
**"SERÉ TU COMPAÑÍA Y TU ABRIGO, TU BASTÓN Y TUS OÍDOS TODO LO QUE NECESITES SERÉ PORQUE TE AMO MI PEQUEÑO NIÑO"**


End file.
